DPA31
Hareta's Excellent New Partner...Minun?! (Japanese: 新相棒・マイナン大活躍!? New Partner - The Energetic Minun!?) is the thirty-first chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot Kaisei is enjoying a good meal as his notes something. Hareta's Minun has been born! Excited to know this, Kaisei prepares to meet up with his son, but is told by a that he can't go anywhere until he tells them about . Their location is the new Team Galactic HQ in . He then instead goes to find a toilet, however while searching he finds a mysterious black door that won't open. Thus he takes the only obvious course of action and bashes it in. Inside the room is Cyrus, still tied to the chair. Kaisei goes to free him, however Cyrus refuses saying that this is something he has to see through to the end and that he wonders what direction Charon will take. Kaisei is confused by this, however rather than arguing it he decides to leave. Cyrus, meanwhile, notes the man's similarity to Hareta. Meanwhile, Hareta and Mitsumi have returned to Canalave City to meet up with Professor Rowan and at the library. Rowan explains that little is known about Giratina, but with his years of research that Kaisei would definitely be the authority. Because of this, Kaisei is pursued by Team Galactic, which is also the reason the International Police are afraid of the possibility of Kaisei and Team Galactic teaming up and thus are pursuing both. Hareta is impressed by this, but before they can get any further, the building is swarmed by . Saturn has arrived with a platoon of Grunts. Mitsumi asks if he's working for Charon, but he refuse to answer saying that he came for one reason and one reason alone—revenge on Hareta. Saturn tells the grunts to stay out of this as it's his fight before sending out a . Hareta chooses , however Minun also jumps on the field. Minun starts to cheer for Empoleon. Saturn, thinking that Hareta is making light of him sends out as well and the two of them both attack Empoleon. Empoleon does its best to shield Minun from attacks until Saturn finally snaps and picks up Minun himself, and is promptly hit with a , paralyzing him. Hareta takes the chance to then finish off both of Saturn's Pokémon with the "Torrential ". Saturn, humiliated once again, making his retreat, saying that Kaisei is waiting at the Veilstone Headquarters, where Saturn shall finally get his revenge. Hareta, excited at the prospect of seeing his dad again, is anxious to get on the move. Major events * Kaisei finds Cyrus, who has willingly remained captive to find out Charon's motives. * Saturn ambushes and battles Hareta, but is defeated. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * Cyrus * Charon (flashback) * Saturn * Professor Rowan * Looker (flashback) * Kaisei * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Saturn's) * (Saturn's) * (Kaisei's) * (Team Galactic's) * (silhouette) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA31